「Pluie」
by Acchlys
Summary: Pourtant, il faisait beau ce jour-là. Elle avait plongé dans l'océan de ses yeux une dernière fois, et tout était remonté. Leurs baisers, leurs rires, leurs regards. Elle était tombée amoureuse par inadvertance, comme lorsqu'on tombe sur une vieille photo alors qu'on range sa propre maison. Mikasa aurait tué le monde entier, si cela avait pu la faire sourire. [MIKANNIE]


Elle pensait tout le temps à elle, elle rêvait toujours d'elle. Chaque fois que ses yeux bleus croisaient ses tristes prunelles, son cœur s'embrasait, devenait cendre et renaissait en une seconde. Mikasa n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'élément déclencheur de ces choses étranges. Depuis quand ressentait-elle tout cela lorsqu'elle était à proximité ? Depuis quand leurs combats avaient revêtis une dimension plus gracieuse ? Depuis quand leurs baisers avaient remplacé leurs coups ? Elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas savoir comment c'était arrivé.

Le visage d'Annie Leonhardt prit toute la place, derrière ses paupières, et des rougeurs montèrent jusqu'à ses joues. Elle savait que ça avait commencé par leurs regards, mais quand exactement ? Quand avaient-elles commencé à se regarder autrement que comme des rivales ? Ces yeux qui l'avaient tant énervée, ces yeux qui dégageaient tant d'indifférence, ces yeux dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dedans, elle se retrouvait seule au milieu de cet océan cobalt. Elle subissait les vents et les tempêtes, les tsunamis et les ouragans, les monstres marins et l'eau glacée. Mais dans cet océan dans lequel elle aimerait se noyer, elle avait aperçu les levers et couchers de soleil, dont les rayons dansaient sur les reflets de l'eau. Elle avait observé cette mer calme, sereine, qui la berçait doucement lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras. Elle avait senti les courants marins qui la faisaient danser avec allégresse.

Au-dessus de l'océan, elle avait trouvé une étendue de sable doré, qui virevoltait au premier souffle du vent. Elle savait que, dès qu'elle jouait avec ses mèches soyeuses, la blonde ronronnait presque. Elle s'endormait parfois, elle aussi, contre sa poitrine chaude. À chaque fois, la brune avait peur que les battements incoercibles de son cœur ne la réveillent. Puis elle avait rencontré, par inadvertance, les dunes blanches qui tressaillaient au contact de sa peau ces dunes et étendues de sable blanc qui semblaient s'étirer jusqu'au firmament. Les coups s'étaient transformés en caresses, et plus rien n'était pareil. La douceur de sa peau déverrouillait les portes d'un monde nouveau, celui des cinq sens et des murmures étouffés. Elle put presque sentir, enfermée dans ses songes, les doigts d'Annie caresser la courbure de son dos, et quelques frissons prirent racine dans ses vertèbres. Elle adorait ses caresses, ses baisers, ses regards qui la couvraient d'un voile de tendresse.

Elle aimait Annie Leonhardt, et Mikasa Ackerman ne savait pas quand elle était tombée pour elle. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'elle voulait rester à ses côtés. Elle voulait garder sa main dans la sienne, elle voulait continuer d'éloigner Berthold et Reiner d'elle, qui lui semblaient trop intéressés à son goût. Enfin, elle voulait continuer de goûter ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que les siennes n'en soient totalement usées. Elle voulait continuer de se droguer à son odeur, de s'épanouir entre ses bras, de vivre à travers ses regards.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si déchirée ?

L'obscurité la recouvrait comme un manteau hautain. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne le sache, et son cœur battait la chamade. Il jouait le requiem d'une condamnée. Devant elle, son amour baignait encore dans la lumière du jour. Ô diable, combien de soldats pourrait-elle tuer, si cela lui permettait de la faire rire une dernière fois ? Elle aurait tué le monde entier pour apercevoir l'aube d'un de ses sourires. Mais à la place, un rictus de détresse déformait son visage qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle était là, seule, à l'entrée de ce tunnel. Mikasa avait prié, durant toute la mission, qu'elle ne soit pas le titan féminin. Elle avait prié jours et nuits, jusqu'à n'en plus dormir, pour se convaincre de ce mensonge bigarré. Elle ne voulait pas croire ses supérieurs, Armin, ni encore Eren. Elle ne voulait croire que son amour.

Lorsqu'ils avaient demandé son aide, elle avait effleuré sa main. C'était doux, c'était beau, c'était chaud mais cela l'avait fait tant souffrir. Peut-être son attitude l'effrayait-elle ? Peut-être avait-elle peur de ne plus être aimée ? Cela devait être ça. Elle entendait Armin discuter avec elle. La voix profonde qu'elle adorait entendre était si torturée, si nouée, si rauque.

_« Annie… Descends avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. »_

Sa voix lui semblait, à elle aussi, bien suppliante mais elle se fichait de paraître faible devant elle. Elles se connaissaient et s'aimaient sous toutes les formes. Elle aperçut ses amis lui jeter un regard étrange, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Une grimace triste tordit les traits du visage d'Annie, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

_« Je ne peux pas, Mika. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi._

_\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Viens donc avec moi, je t'en prie._

_\- Mika, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne peux plus te rejoindre. »_

Un sanglot fit trembler ses épaules, alors qu'une deuxième larme rattrapait la première. Le cœur de l'asiatique s'était figé dans l'horreur. Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie. Elle la connaissait tant… Elle connaissait par cœur les courbes de son corps, les cicatrices qui l'ornaient, sa voix et ses différentes intonations, ses expressions et leurs traductions. Elle la connaissait par cœur.

_« Annie, descends immédiatement ! »_

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots, pendant que les larmes montaient vers ses yeux noirs. Sa voix avait déraillé, et la blonde serrait les dents. Consciente du danger que son âme-sœur représentait, elle sortit tout de même ses lames. Elle avait envie de se transpercer avec, tant la douleur était forte.

_« Je t'aime, Mikasa. Essaie de te mettre à l'abri. »_

À ces mots, elle leva la main vers sa bouche. Mikasa hurla son prénom alors qu'une myriade de soldats se jetaient sur la blonde, l'empêchant de se transformer en titan. Le bâillon qu'ils lui mirent fit tellement mal à la brune qu'elle cessa de respirer. Annie lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de regrets avant d'actionner le mécanisme de sa bague. Au dernier moment, la brune le vit et s'engouffra dans le tunnel.

À présent, elle observait ce titan gravir le mur Sina. Ses souvenirs de la journée s'agitaient comme un ouragan dans son ventre. Ce titan renfermait la femme qu'elle aimait… Elle sentait de l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle allait s'enfuir. Mikasa voulait qu'elle parte et fuir avec elle. Elle tourna les yeux vers le titan de son frère, et une pointe d'amertume transperça son cœur. Elle avait encore une mission. Elle devait encore le protéger. Mikasa s'élança vers le ciel aux allures pourpres, à moins que ce ne soit la couleur du sang qui décorait les maisons. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur son visage. Il ne pleuvait pas, pourtant. Elle arriva bien vite à la hauteur du titan féminin.

Annie s'immobilisa lorsque Mikasa se posa sur l'arrête de son nez. Elles s'observèrent en silence. Doucement, la brune se déplaça et vint poser un baiser sur ses lèvres immenses, et le souffle de la blonde la faisait chanceler. Un dernier baiser d'adieu, un dernier baiser d'amour.

_« Je suis désolée, Annie. Je t'aime. »_

Puis, elle planta ses grappins dans le mur qui les soutenait, et trancha dans son envol les phalanges de son aimée. Le titan vacilla et observa longuement la jeune femme. Celle-ci, adossée au mur, avait l'impression de mourir sur place. Elle avait mal, si mal. Et ce regard qu'elle lui lançait… Cette supplication silencieuse fit couler d'autres gouttes de pluie sur son visage. Elle se sentait incapable de trancher son autre main, et pourtant, c'était son devoir. Elle devait le faire. Pour l'humanité, pour Eren, pour ses amis, pour son bataillon.

Elle aurait tué le monde entier, si seulement ça pouvait la sauver.

Mais elle n'était pas naïve. Que ce soit entre les murs ou en dehors, elle était condamnée. Elle l'aurait suivie sans hésiter dans cette danse morbide, si Eren n'existait pas. Pourquoi diable se sentait-elle forcée de rester avec lui ? Pourquoi diable n'était-ce pas elle, qu'elle devait protéger au péril de sa vie ?

Elle enclencha les grappins de la mort. Elle hurla lorsque le vent fouetta son visage, elle hurla lorsqu'elle découpa la chair de la blonde, elle hurla lorsqu'Annie cria. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard de détresse avant de se précipiter dans le vide avec elle. Elle s'accrocha à son front et tenta de la rattraper dans sa chute. Le titan tendit son bras vers elle et l'effleura avec douceur. Le sol se rapprochait trop vite, et elle devait se rattraper avant le choc. Mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle tendit la main vers elle.

_« Ne m'abandonne pas. »_

Elle murmura ces mots avant que son corps ne soit arrêté dans sa chute par la terre poussiéreuse. Ce fut Armin qui la rattrapa, et ils s'écrasèrent sur les tuiles rougeâtres des maisons. Il lui cria quelque chose, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Il la secoua, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Il la gifla, mais elle ne le sentait pas. Elle aperçut le titan de son frère se ruer sur elle, et son nez se mit à couler. Ses yeux aussi, se mirent à couler. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, elle se sentait néanmoins aveugle. Elle vit Eren sortir quelque chose de bleu. Elle aperçut le corps de la blonde, enfermé dans une prison de cristal. Elle explosa en sanglots. La pluie s'était transformée en tempête, et elle se noyait sous les trombes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur son visage.  
Son ami l'observa d'un air compatissant. Il ôta la cape verte qui couvrait ses épaules et la passa sur sa tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_« Il pleut, Armin. Je ne comprends pas, il pleut à torrent. _

_\- Oui, Mikasa. La météo est vraiment étrange en ce moment. »_

Mikasa aurait éradiqué les nuages, si seulement cela avait pu stopper ses larmes.


End file.
